Better Left Unsaid
by DollarJumper
Summary: A new girl moves to town. Raven becomes friends with her and after a while lets her meet Alxander. After she meets him strange things start happening like: new vamps moving in. Who are these new vamps and what do they want with the new girl?
1. The Move

The taxi pulled up in front of my Mother's house. My mother had a two story red brick house, there were windows in every room. There was a pool around the back of the house and a large pasture where my horses would soon graze. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be back at my Dad's house. There I was alone. My overly cheerful mother greeted me. My mother had short brown hair with golden highlights. She had a plain face and light brown eyes. She was not a tall woman only standing 5'2. I towered over standing 5'5. She was a thin woman that had nothing better to do then gossip. I looked nothing like my mother. I had midback length golden blonde hair that was pulled back out of my face. I was more athletic then she was and had more muscle mass then some of the football players at my last high school. I had tan skin that made my ahir look even more blonde. I had dark eyes that seemed to change color with my mood. If I was happy, they were light, if I was upset or angry they would be a dark brown. At the moment my eyes were black, when ever I was extremly upset they would go black. I wore a simple outfit, pajamma pants and an over-sized shirt. I really didn't care what people thought, it was after all close to one in the morning.

"How are you?" She asked, her voice full of eccitment.

"Good." I mumbled.

She looked disgruntled about something. I was too tired to really care, she had ruined my life. She led my into the house and started towards the kitchen. I stopped at the stairs and sat my bags down then continued after her. My combat boots loudly announced my entrance. When I entered she was cooking me some eggs to eat before I went to bed. I was gratefull because I had not eaten since early that afternoon. A tall, dark haired man sat in on of the chair at the kitchen table. He was well biult be had a hard face with loving eyes. I didn't like him. I sat in the chiar opposite him any way and waited in silence for my eggs. Once my mother had sat them down in front of me, I started to eat. The room was silent. my mother sat in the chair next to the strange man.

"I bet your tired from your trip." She said.

"Yeah, a little." I asnwered in a noncaring way.

"You will not answer your mother that was." The man said.

"I will answer her how I want." I said to him.

The man stood and glared at me as I finished off my food. I looked up at him and stood to put my plate in the sink so I could wash it in the morning. He continued to glare at me, I turned at looked at him as if he were a smiple minded idiot.

"You will abid by my rules as long as you live in this house. Do you understand me?" He asked, through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." I said.

"No, you will sit in that chair until I tell you that you can leave." He shouted.

"You are not my father and you'll never be my father. You can marry my mom but you have no blood relation to me. So there for I do not have to respect you as I do my father or mother." I shouted back.

He opened his mouuth to say something.

"I'm not finsihed. You can not boss me around. I'm not scared of you." I finsihed.

I started passed him and make my way to my room. He grapped my arm.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that." He said.

His grip on my arm tightened.

"Let me go." I said.

"Not until you show me some respect."

"Let me go! You're hurting me." I siad.

"Good." He spat in my face, his grip tightening.

"I said let me fucking go!" I shouted.

He raised his hand and slapped me across the face. I turned and hit him square in the jaw, he staggered back and I walked to the stairs. I grabbed me bag and walked up the stairs to my room. My room over looked the pasture and in the morning the sun rose outside the window. The walls were painted a soft baby blue and there were horse posters decorating almost every inch of the far left wall. Even thought I was almost sixteen, I wasn't going to take them down. I shut my door and flupped down on my bed. I pulled out my black iPod and picked some random song. I listened to it as I thought about my first night. It had gone way off my plan of things, first I hit my step-father and had not batted as eye. I had offended him and didn't care. I knew from that moment on that I would hate this place, that I could not even call home, with all my heart. I also knew that my life was about to turn into a living hell. I rolled over onto my stomach with a sigh and stared out my window. The oak tree that stood next to my window had one occupant. A bat with beady black eyes. I thought for a moment then decided that maybe, just maybe this place wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. New School

This is a new story and my first so any helpful hints on everything and anything will help a lot.

I don't own any of the character except: Meredith, her mom, dad, step-dad, and her horse.

You will meet him in this chapter. Feel free to ask me any question you have about this.

Now on with the show.

:P

The next morning I awoke to the smell of bacon. I looked at my alarm clock and gasped. I had over slept., most kids got up at 6 or 6:30 in the morning. I was up and dressed by 4:45 a.m. I ran into my bathroom and jumped in the shower. As I stepped out of the shower I realized that it was Sunday and that I could go back to bed. I sighed and wiped the mirror off.

'Of course I would think that it was a Monday.' I thought, mentally kicking myself.

I pulled my wet hair out of my face and proceeded with my morning ritual. I brushed my teeth, scrubbed my face, and was about to dry my hair with again I realized that Dollar was not  
here yet. Dollar was my baby, a 16.2 hand sorrel Quarter Horse gelding, he had 3 white socks, one on the front and two on the hind. I loved him with all my heart. No one could ever take him away from me, even if they offered my a million dollars I still would turn them down. I looked at the mirror again and saw myself for the first time in a few days. My eyes had large  
black circles under them and I was a little bit pale. I shook my head and left my bathroom. I went over to my closet and bent down and pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt from the  
duffle bag. Thought I was wrapped in a towel, I felt as if someone had seen me naked when my step-father burst through my bedroom door.

"Do you no have the courtesy to knock?" I asked

"This is my house." He said.

"Actually it's my mother's house." I corrected, as I rose from the floor.

He huffed out of the room slamming my door behind him. I dove to catch one of my trophies and it fell from the shelf that it had been setting on. Days before I was supposed to arrive my things had all been sent. I had at least a hundred trophies, ribbon, and other assorted show things. I had been a well known you rider in the Jumper classes back home. My father lived  
in England, the show circuit there was ten times harder then the one in the U.S.A. I had won more events there then I would have thought possible. Sometimes when I showed we were gone all weekend and would not return until late Sunday night. I would miss school the next day, but I always made straight A's. I thought about the countryside that I used to ride on, but my day dream was cut short when a loud voice boomed my name.

"What do you want?" I shouted.

"Breakfast is done." My Mother said.

"Be right do." I shouted back.

I slipped on my clothes and my other things. I walked out of my room and trudged down the stairs. I plopped into a seat at the table and wait not so patiently for my food.

"Mum when will it be done?" I asked.

"In just a second, let me put it on a plate. Oh I almost forgot Dollar will be here by this afternoon, just before school gets out." She said, handing me a plate of food.

"Thanks Mum looks good, and I'll be home right after school, umm... do I have a ride to school?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm letting you take my car until I can get you one." She said.

"Thanks but are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes it'll only be a couple of days anyway." She said.

"Ok I guess." I said.

She smiled at me and sat down next to me. We ate in silence, my step-father came down the stairs the moment that I sat my plate in the sink. I bid him good morning excused myself from breakfast. My mother told me that she would like to go shopping after she finished eating. I kindly declined the invitation saying that I would rather stay at home and organize my things. My mother looked sad for a moment but she just smiled and siad maybe next time then. I did hear what else she siad because I had already started up the stairs. I really wanted to get my trophies organized, though my system was not perfect I knew where everyone of them was at all times. I pulled them all off the shelves and dusted them. I heard my mom leave and I whispered good-bye to her. I sat on the floor dusting the last one when my step-father knocked on my door.

"Enter." I said.

My door opened and he stopped.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"I was just coming to tell you that I was going to go with a couple of my buds to go fishing."

"Alright, does Mother know?" I asked.

"Yes." He answered before shutting my door.

I was alone at last. I pulled out my phone, the LG Dare, and called my best friends back in England. She didn't answer so I left her a voicemail.

"Hey girl call me back when you get this." I said.

I hung up and pulled out the polish. I polished everyone of my trophies and then sat them in the correct order. Then I started on my ribbons. I dusted and polished the buckled that held the ribbon together then sat them with the trophies. By the time I was finished, it was almost noon. I walked down stairs and fixed myself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I walked back into my room just as my phone was ringing.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Meredith?" The other person asked.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"It's Leslie."

"Hey, whats up?" I asked.

"I just got your voicemail. I wish you were still here, Sheba misses you."

"Oh Les, you know that I had no choice. Daddy was going on a work job in Africa for six months. I can't be alone for that long."

"But you have a house full of people."

"Les, please I'm moving back after Daddy finishes his job."

"Good, but I'll miss showing with you."

When I lived in England Leslie and I were always showing together, most of the time because she was the only other person from our stable that rode Jumpers like I did.

"Les I'm going to be showing Internationally now, we'll see each other enough."

"Enough isn't enough."

"What?"

"What I mean is it you aren't here I may get to see you once a month, now that I don't have a show buddy."

"What about Chelle?" I asked

"She is only going to be cheering me on."

"But she'll have to do until I get back." I said.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I'm going to go for a hack. I'll call you later."

"Ok. Give Sheba and Yoshi a big hug for me."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said.

We both hung up the phone and I felt a few hot tears slip passed my eyelids. I let the hot tears fall until I could not longer see what I was cleaning. I set the red ribbon down and climbed onto my bed. I cried for a few minutes then went to sleep. Tomorrow was Monday and that meant a new school.

:P

So what did you think? With me its a love hate thing. Oh and update I'm going to try to get 2 chapters a week. But when school starts back it'll just be out.


	3. Beat it!

Nothing really to say just read chap.

R.I.P MJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:P

I banged my fist on my alarm clock, unsuccessful in my attempt to silence it. I groaned and decided to finally get up. Looking at the clock, I nearly jumped out of my skin. I jumped out of bed, managing to get one foot tangled in my blankets. I struggled with my blankets and finally got my foot free. I dashed into my bathroom and jumped in the shower. I got out and pulled my hair up into a messy bun and dashed back into my room. I pull on some jeans and a t-shirt. I was pulling my shirt over my head when I realized that I didn't have to get up. I looked over at my clock. 4:45 A.M. I couldn't beleive it. I had gotten up at 4:30 only to have nothing to do. I pulled my shirt back off and then my jeans and slid back into my blakets. I jumped when I felt a hand shaking my shoulder.

"Go away." I mumbled.

"It's time to get up." A strange voice said.

My eyes flew open and I jumped away from the hand. My step-father stood looking at my chest. I then realized that I had fallen asleep in my bra and underwear. I nearly screamed but decided that I had a better idea. I pulled my top cover off my bed and slapped my step-father.

"You perv, I am your fucking step-daughter." I shouted.

My mother called up the stairs that breakfast was ready. My step-father turned and walked out of my room. I slammed my door behind him. I put my iPod on my speacker. I knew that my step-father hated Michael Jackson. I scrolled down on the main menu and found my Michael Jackson collection. I pressed play on 'Bad'. I sang along with it as I dressed. I slipped on my favorite pair of jeans that fit just right, a white tank top and my favorite black and red jacket (just like the one MJ wore in 'Beat it' DJ). I fished around in the back of my closet, I screamed with joy when I found my treasure. I pulled my white Fedora out of its hat box. I slid into all black Ethnies and pulled my treasure on. I put my iPod on my portable speaker and started down the stairs. 'Beat it' played loudly form the small speakers, the song finishing off.

"Anne are you ok? Are you ok Anne?" I sang along, in the silence that filled the room as I found 'Smooth Criminal'.

Then it started.

"As He Came Into The Window  
It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo  
He Came Into Her Apartment  
He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet  
She Ran Underneath The Table  
He Could See She Was Unable  
So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK, Annie  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK, Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
You've Been Hit By  
You've Been Hit By A Smooth Criminal

So They Came Into The Outway  
It Was Sunday - What A Black Day  
Mouth To Mouth Resus - Citation  
Sounding Heartbeats - Intimidations

Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK?  
Are You OK Annie?  
Annie Are You OK?  
So, Annie Are You OK  
Are You OK Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom)

(Annie Are You OK?)  
(So, Annie Are You OK?)  
(Are You OK Annie?)  
(You've Been Hit By)  
(You've Been Struck By -  
A Smooth Criminal)

Okay, I Want Everybody To Clear The Area Right Now!

Aaow!  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)  
I Don't Know!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
I Don't Know!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
I Don't Know!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
I Don't Know!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
I Don't Know Why Baby!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
I Don't Know!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom - Annie!)  
(Annie Are You OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(Will You Tell Us, That You're OK?)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(There's A Sign In The Window)  
Dad Gone It - Baby!  
(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo!  
(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
Dad Gone It!  
(Left Bloodstains On The Carpet)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
Dad Gone It!  
(You Were Struck Down)  
(It Was Your Doom-Annie!)  
Aaow!!!" I sang right along with him, I knew every word to this song.

"I never want to hear that in this house agian!" My step-father screamed.

"I can listen to what ever music I like." I said.

I sat down and then noticed that bacon sat in front of me.

"Um... Mum, I'm a vegitarian." I said.

"Your luck that I have some soy milk in the Fridge." She said standing.

She grabbed a box of cerel off the counter and handed me a bowl, a glass, the cerel, and the milk. My step-father watched in horror as I ate my cerel with the soy milk. I finished my cerel and drank a glass of soy milk before replacing my treasure.

"Hell no! You take that thing off and put it in the trash." My step-father shouted.

"You will not make me do anything." I shouted. "He is the greatest."

He made a grab for my treasure and I kicked him right in the chest. He doubled over in pain and I grabbed my iPod and dashed for the door. I caught my mother's car keys as I ran out the door. I then remember that I left my backpack in my room. I was about to get out of the car and go get it, but my mother stood at the door and tossed my bag to me.

"Thanks Mum." I said, getting back into the car.

I pulled out of the drive and started to school. I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I walked into the office, the people who were at school stared at me as I walked along. I even had the huge sunglasses. I got my scheduele and started to my first block. I walked into my first class late. I could just see in my mind, my friends back home laughing at me. I looked like a blonde Michael Jackson, only not at good. My hair was curling in ringlets falling in my face, I pulled my Fedora down just like he did and walked into class. I handed the teacher the slip and sat in my seat.

"Please introduce youself to the class."

"No thank you, I'm about to lose my voice. All I have to say is my name is Meredith." I said.

The teacher turned back to the blackboard and resumed teaching. I did the same thing in all of the classes the only thing that made the day some what interesting that happened was at lunch.

I walked into the lunch room and the whole room went silent. I looked around the room, I pulled my Fedora down over my face and waited for a few seconds.

"Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it  
No one wants to be defeated  
Showin' how funky and strong is your fight  
It doesn't matter who's wrong or right  
Just beat it, beat it " I sang.

My words echoed around the room then everyone in a hushed whisper commented. I smiled and nodded and walked out of room. I walked to my locker and grabbed my glove. I couldn't leave it in there all day. The pure white glove shown with small diamonds embeded in it. I slipped on the glove and walked to my next class.

I pulled into the driveway and sat in the seat for a few moments. I didn't know that the day was going to go as it did. I pulled the keys out of the ignision and grabbed my bag and walked into the house. I had put my iPod in my bag and was running up the stairs to get it back on the speackers. I went into my bathroom where I had a full length mirrior, I took a picture with my phone and sent it to Leslie and told her that I was about to go ride and that I would talk to them later. I ran down to the kitchen and threw some popcorn in the microwave and ate it. I was still dress in my, as I called them, my MJ clothes when my mother and step-father walked in to the kitchen.

"The Way You Make Me Feel  
(The Way You Make Me Feel)  
You Really Turn Me On  
(You Really Turn Me On)  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
(You Knock Me Off Of My Feet)  
My Lonely Days Are Gone  
(My Lonely Days Are Gone)" I sang.

"Who are you talking about?" My step-father asked.

"Hey Pretty Baby With The  
High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever" I said.

"Dollar, of course." My mother said.

"She needs to sell that horse." My step-father said.

I swung around and punched him in the face. He flipped backwards out of his chair and I jumped over the table onto him. My mother fought to get me off. I finally let her pull me off and I walked back up to my room. I made it my mission on that day to make this man's life a living hell for my entire stay. I smiled an evil smile and plotted my plan with Leslie, Chelle, and Alice. The plan was to be started the next day.

:P

Hey guys, yeah I am a Michael Jackson fan. I just thought that I would put this in here because it really fits the main character in this chap. I love him and may he reast in peace. I just can't beleive that he really is gone. I really didn't believe the news when they said that he was dead. I was waiting for two weeks for them to come back on and saw that he wasn't dead and that he was ok and that it was just a huge misunderstanding.

R.I.P MJ

we'll miss you.

please pray for his family and his friends.


	4. You Are Not Alone

Ok, so the last chapter was ok. Not really my best work but I wrote it in a hurry so it wasn't going to be. Um... I was going to tell yall something else but I forgot what it was. I'll put it in the story somewhere. Watch out for any random notes in there and read-y them. They may hold clues to the next chapter becasue some thing maor will happen. So just a short sum. You get to meet Dollar. If you have read "Anderson Meadows" then you've already meet him, but oh well. I guess that I should start the chapter. But before I start I will post a one-shot sometime within the next few days.

:P

I looked out my window at the night sky. I couldn't see the many twinkling stars or the bright moon highlitghing the features of the land. I sighed and continued to stare off into space. A voice whispered in my ear, jumping I looked around. Nothing could be seen in my dark room, the moon shown brightly lighting my room for a fleeting moment. No one could been seen, so I brushed it off as my imagintion.

"You are not alone." It said.

"I'm not?" I said.

"No, I am here with you." It replied.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm always with you, Mare." It replied.

The voice whispered something unintelligible. The voice I remember. I knew it from somewhere, it was low and sweet. It was almost as if it was soft as the wind blowes but I could hear it. I could place the voice in some of my most treasured memories, a strange voice congratilating me.

"Who are you?" I asked agian.

No answer came.

"Strange?" I wondered aloud.

"Whats strange?" Asked my mother's voice.

I jumped and looked over at her.

"Nothing, goodnight." I said.

"Go to bed soon, it's almost 10:30." She said.

"Alright." I said.

I rose from my window and stood there, I couldn't decide whether or not to listen to my iPod. The choice was made for me as it started to play. I hummed absentmindedly along with the song, thought what song it was did not register in my mind. I mechanicaly unclothed myself and dressed for bed. Going back over to my window, I looked out at the sky. Nothing had changed. It seemed so unreal, how could I never really hear this voice but I know that its was always there. I jumped when it whispered in my ear agian.

"You are not alone." It said.

"But another day has gone by and I'm still here all alone." I said.

"No you are never alone." I said agian. "I just slipped away."

"Slipped away?" I questioned.

"I am here with you, even thought you are there and I'm not." It said.

'You Are Alone' started to play softly over my speakers. I, again, hummed absentmindedly, I sang the chorus and the other voice joined in with me. Together we sang, the harmony was perfect. As the song finished, I opened my window.

"I am not alone." I said.

No one answered my call, only silence followed. For some reason I wanted someone to answer me. I felt that if it really was my imagination that I was going crazy and needed to go to the mental hospital. I looked at the moon again and sighed. I knew that it would be stupid to leave my window open all night, but something deep within me told me to leave in cracked. I closed it almost completely shutting it but placed one of my least favorite books under it to hold it open. I shut my iPod off and lay down. I couldn't help but feel that this voice belonged to someone that I loved with all my heart but had to leave behind, at least for a while. I jumped when my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, sleepily.

"Mare?" The voice said.

"Yes, can I help you?" I said, irritated.

"I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait until in the morning?" I asked.

"No, please its about Dollar."

I was awake and waiting for the person to start.

"Mare, D-man escaped last night. The airport called us instead of you., bt when they called you no one answered. They can't find him anywhere." The person said.

"Chelle... We... I... I don't know what to do." I said.

I held back my tears and pulled out a picture that I had of the two of us. I had on a light blue t-shirt with jeans, my smart self didn't bother to put shoes on. Dollar's sorrel coat shown bright as a new penny, his wide blaze caught the sunlight and seemed to glow. I was kissing him nose and from the looks of the picture Dollar was happy about it. His ear were pricked forward and it almost looked like he was smiling.

"Chelle, I have to find him." I said.

"Mare, there is nothing we can do. But I promise you that you will have Dollar with you before to long." Chelle said.

"I'm not alone." I mumbled.

"What?" Chelle asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"How is Addie?" I asked.

Addie was my other horse that I sold to the stable, she was a lesson horse that was about 10 months pregent. She was all black with only one white marking., a large white spot on the underside of her neck. It looked like she had rolled and left only one white spot. She was properly name Dirty Diana, her mother's anme was Diana no one knew who her father was. But we loved her just the same.

"Good, I just thought that you should know that, I'll talk to you agian tomorrow." Chelle said.

"Ok, Night." I said.

"Night."

The line went dead and I hung up the phone. I lay back down and lay the picture on my bed side table. I grabbed my iPod and listened to anything to try to get my mind off of Dollar. I listened to Michael Jackson's 'You Are Not Alone' about six times before I finally went to sleep. I tossed and turned having nightmares that Dollar was hit by a plane and other very bad things. I jumped awake to the loud sound of 'Bad'.

"Shit, that was one hell of a night." I mumbled to myself.

:P

So what do you think? Leave comments, ummmm........ I still don't remember what I was going to tell you but didn you like the song it had clues. (wierd laugh) comment if you think you know what they mean. I can't wait to see what you say. (wieard happy face, then goes and does a happy dance and falls on face, everyone laughs.)


	5. The Airport

_I slipped into my room unnoticed by my sleeping step father, I had left for school like always but had stopped around the corner and waited for my mom to leave for work. After I saw her car leave, I slipped back down the street and into my room. I didn't make a sound as I entered and then exited all within the same minute. I needed to find Dollar, he was everything to me and the only family I had left. Ok so I had my mom but that was different. I couldn't tell her anything, and if I did the whole town would know. I slipped into my truck with my small backpack thrown next to me. I had already packed food, money and clothes in the bag that morning when I was supposed to be getting ready for school. I saw my mom's car come around the corner and quickly dove into the floor. I listened as she drove passed, unaware that her daughter was sitting in the truck. My truck arrived a few days ago and I had been driving it around town. The truck was something that not everyone loved, it was loud but that was to be expected from a diesel. The baby blue paint stood out in the many red and other odd colored cars, the truck was new-ish. A '07 model, but I loved it just the same. I waited until she was out of sight before starting the truck, I looked at the map that sat on my right then at the Tom-Tom. I turned it on and started to work it. Finally I got it to work and I typed in the address for the airport and started in the direction._

_Two hours later I pulled into to airport parking lot. I pulled into a space and walked to the airport terminal. I asked where I could speak to the manager of the airport and was directed to a small office. I knock and then entered not waiting._

"_Can I help you?" A small man asked._

"_Yes, you lost my horse, I want him found." I said._

"_Ma'am there is nothing I can do." He replied, looking down at a small stack of papers._

_I slammed my hand down on the papers causing the man to jump._

"_You can't do anything about it?" I said through gritted teeth._

"_No, ma'am."_

"_I can sue you for everything you own and not care." I said._

"_But…"_

"_No buts… you told me that you had everything taken care of and that I had nothing to worry about. Then I get a call from my best friend, not you, saying that you lost my horse." I shouted angrily._

"_Ma'am." He started._

"_No… I'm tired of this shit… you told me that he would be here I want to know where he is… that horse is worth more then your house by the looks of your dress." I said._

"_Yes ma'am we'll have a team looking for him within the hour."_

_I looked around the small office before exiting the room and slamming the door behind me. I thought that I heard a picture fall and the glass shatter but I wasn't sure since I continued on my way out. I drove home slowly, knowing that I was in major trouble. I knew that the school had called and said that I wasn't there. I tried to think of any excuse of why I wasn't at school but I could think of none and finally decided on the truth._

_I pulled into the driveway and slowly got out of my truck. My mother stood at the door giving me a death glare with my step-father behind her snickering. I walked over to them and waited for my mother to bite my head off._

"_Where have you been all day?" She asked._

"_At the airport." I replied._

"_Why?" She asked, her voice rising a little._

"_I was checking on Dollar." I said softly._

"_With that horse again." My step-father cried. "You need to drop this horse thing and focus on your school work. So you can get a real job."_

"_I have a real job, I paid for my plane ticket over here and I paid for Dollar. So do not accuse me of not having a job." I shouted._

"_You will not speak to your father that way." My mother shouted at me._

"_He is not my father, he never will be my father. He can marry you but he is not family." I said. "He has no power over me."_

"_You will not disrespect me and my husband because you have your own ideas. I will sell that horse as soon as he gets to our house." My mother said._

"_You will do no such thing." I said._

"_And why can't I?" She asked._

"_You don't own that horse." I said._

"_And who paid for him?" My mother said._

"_All that matters to the judge is whose name is on that piece of paper, and if I am correct my name is on that paper and I am 18." I said._

"_You watch. As soon as I see that horse, he's as good as sold." My step-father said, pointing a finger in my face."You sell that horse and I will sue you for everything your worth." I said._

_I shoved passed them and went up to my room. I slammed the door and turned to my iPod speakers, I blared Linkin Park and Michael Jackson for the rest of the night. I locked my door so no one could get in. my step-father banged on my door until supper time then didn't bother me all night. Little did he know that I was no longer in my room when he went to bed._

_:P_

_Where did she go? Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've had a serious case of writers block and I haven't been able to cure it yet. I am hoping to have another chap up this weekend. But I make no promises. Oh and before I go, school starts on Monday so the updates will be cut to once a week. I will update as much as I can but with my school schedule it may not happed. I am in Honors English 2 and Honors Bio. So I will have a bunch of homework and I will try to update on Saturday but come Sept that may not happen either. In the winter I fox hunt and its every Sat, so when every I get the chance to update I will. Even if I have to email the story to myself from the school comp. I will update. Will have an author note before next chap._


	6. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

Hey guys,

I know that I haven't been able to update, but as I said in the last chapter, I have had a serious case of writers block. At the moment, I am writing (along with various other people) at least 5 to 7 stories. As you probable know not all of them are on , some of them are on . Below I have posted the links to these stories. If you wish to tell me some things I can improve on them and do not have an account, then message me, I will list below what you need to have in the message, and I will get back to you as soon as possible. In the message, you will need to have to following:

1. Name of story, so I know which one you are talking about.

2. The chapter, if it is on a certain chapter.

3. The comment on the story.

If you have a account then please add me as a friend. Moving on… what was I going to tell you… something about fox hunting… oh yeah. Beginning sometime in September or October, exact date has not been released, I will start Cubing. Cubing is where we take the hounds out and basically prepare for the official season. I do take part in this but it is not an every weekend thing. Unfortunately when we have the first official hunt, it will be an every weekend thing. When this happens I do not know when I will have time to update but I will find a way to do so. Don't ask me how but I will find a way. Even if I have to stay up until 1 in to morning on a Saturday night and post, I will do it. Posting new chapters will increase around the time that breaks are. I will try to update at least twice a week on break but I can not promise anything. I will try to keep you posted on my next update but with school starting on Monday, I don't think I will be able to post until next weekend but even then I might not. I don't really know what to tell you on when I will be able to post again but I will try my damnedest to get on here and post.

Links:

First one is to a story called, Anderson Meadows: .com/stories/9593779/anderson-meadows

I am writing this story with one of my friends, Sam T.

The next one is to one called, Risky Business: .com/stories/10630744/risky-buisness

Yes I know that the title is spelled wrong, I haven't stopped to change it yet.

The third on is called, Killed By Love: .com/stories/11744937/killed-by-love

I am writing this one with my best friend, Chelle W.

I have about three more on my computer that will not be posted to the net because of reasons that you do not need to know. They are also being written by my friends and I. There is one more story that I have on my comp that might be posted but I do not know. I will post on before posting to here thought. Um… I don't wanna go back to school. Peace out.

Guys before I go, please if you have any ideas for the next chapter, leave a comment on here or you can message me. I will pick the best one or I could let you decide. You can almost pick which one you would like, also put in comment. And again I am sorry that I have not been able to update, but life got in the way.

Peace,

DollarJumper


	7. The House On The Hill

I walked down the deserted street aimlessly. I didn't have anywhere to go, I didn't have any point to walking around a town that I didn't know. I had decided that I didn't want to stay in my mother's house any longer, so I snuck out the window. I know I'm on the second story but there was a large oak tree within jumping distance of the window. I jumped to the tree and climbed down, after that I had started off down the street. I had wanted to clear my mind and so far it had only made it worse. I had turned down so many streets that I had lost my way, but I didn't care. I walked down passed the cemetery, then passed that was a weird road that looked to have nothing on it. I decided, against my better judgment, to go down this road. My iPod blared Evanescence... I didn't know what song. I looked around as I felt that I was being watched. I saw no one but knew that someone was indeed watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my nerves were on edge. I shook it off and continued to walk down the road. The moon shown brightly overhead illuminating the path, I was calm and the strange feeling melted away. I glanced at my cell phone that was in my front right pocket. The clock on it read ten minutes till one in the morning. I continued on my way, not really giving any thought to the time. I passed a few run down houses but then I passed one that had a car parked in front of it. I paused and looked up and down the road. I saw no one and I approached the large gate. I made sure that no one saw as I climbed the large gate with ease and dropped to the other side. I walked slowly up to the house and saw that someone was standing in the main hall. I slowed my progress to a crawl and dropped to the ground. I army-crawled across the ground to a large overgrown bush. I hide behind the bush as the shadows moved across the ground, towards the front door. I looked around the bush and watched as the door opened and two people stepped out. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I could see them. The first was a girl, that I had seen around school, she was goth. I didn't really know her but I knew her name, Raven. She wore all black, black fingernail polish, black hair. Black everything. The other was a male, the only thing I could make out on him were his black combat boots. The buckles shown in the light, I watched as they talked. The male glancing in my direction once, I thought he saw me but I ducked behind the bush and waited. I heard no footsteps so I thought I was safe. I waited until the car left with the girl inside and the boy was back in the house before taking off down the front yard. I quickly ran through the open gate and down the road. I pulled my hood back up onto my head as a car came around the corner, it was a black Mercedes. I looked down and continued to walk. After the car had disappeared from sight I took off down the road again. I ran all the way home. I climbed back through my window that was partly open and changed into an old t-shirt and sweat pants. I slid into bed and called my bestie Chelle. She answered her phone and I told her about my nights adventure.

"I wish I had been there." Chelle said.

"I know." I answered. "It was hilarious."

"I bet." Chelle said.

"You remember that old house on the other side of the creek?" I asked.

"Yeah, I remember when we went in. can came running out, screaming like maniacs. I thought Leslie would have a heart attack." Chelle said.

"I know, then we had to run from her." I said. "I'm just glad that Dollar is fast."

"Yeah, she might have killed us." Chelle said.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to tell you about that. I'll talk to you more tomorrow." I said.

"Ok." Chelle said.

"Night." We said together.

I hung up and rolled over, I sat my phone on my bedside table and looked at the clock. 3:00 A.M. I knew that I would be in the worst mood when I woke up. I fell asleep and drifted in and out of dreams.

I woke to the sound of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Miss Johnson?" The other line said.

"Yes? This is she." I said.

"We have found you horse you can come and get him tomorrow afternoon." They said.

"Wonderful, I'll be there around 5:30 tomorrow afternoon." I said.

"Good, he'll be waiting. We had our vet look him over and he said that he would be fine after the few cuts that he got heal." The voice said.

"Wonderful, see you tomorrow afternoon." I said.

"Yes ma'am." They said.

I hung up my phone and went back to sleep, glad that it was Saturday.


	8. Meeting Raven

Hey,

I bet your excited. I know but school has been A LOT harder this year then what I thought it would be. Next week is Homecoming. So the week after next, will be fall break. Updates will be coming like every other day.

:)

After picking Dollar up around noon the next day, I decided that it was time for a ride. I walked out of the house with my favorite pair of light blue breeches on, a grey Equestrian Sports shirt on and my knee high black riding boots. I walked into the barn and was greeted by a single whinny. I walked over to Dollar's stall and clipped a lead rope onto his halter.

"How is my boy?" I asked.

Dollar shook his thickly muscled neck. I patted his shoulder and continue to groom. I talked to him as I groomed. I walked into the tack room and got my saddle, bridle, saddle pad, breast collar, and girth. I walked back out of the tack room and put my saddle, bridle, beast collar, and girth on a folding saddle stand that was nailed to the wall. I threw my light blue saddle pad onto Dollar's sorrel back. I then picked up my saddle and lay that on top of the saddle pad. I grabbed my girth and breast collar. I did the girth up to the second hole then put the breast collar over his head. I slipped the girth through the lope on the breast collar and clipped the breast collar onto my saddle. Moving to the other side I did the same thing. I took his halter off and slipped the bit into his mouth. I pulled the bridle over his head and did up the throat latch. Then the Flash Drop nose band. I grabbed my black helmet at I walked out. I swung on, and headed towards the makeshift arena that I had. The large pasture that was behind my mothers house was spilt into two parts, a large part that was the pasture and a smaller part that was my arena. I knew that my 'arena' was much smaller then my old arena, but it was still large enough. My arena had most of my jumps in it and was still quite roomy. I trotted around the arena a few times before deciding that I didn't want to ride in the arena. I trotted out the open gate and headed towards out of town. Or so I thought that it was out of town, little to my knowledge I was trotting quietly into town. Dollar picked up a smooth canter and I let him. We cantered into town, I tried to turn around to go back out of town but Dollar continued to canter into town. He slowed to a trot and I started to post. (Posting is the rise and fall of the rider to the outside leg of the horse. DJ) people stared at I went passed. I passed what looked like a small dinner and some soccer players walked out.

"Wow look at that." One said.

"Yeah I bet she thinks she's real cool." Another said.

I ignored them until one spoke.

"Yeah that horse is the ugliest thing I've ever seen."

I jerked Dollar to a stop and wheeled him around. I cantered up to him and he jumped back.

"Look here, you can say what ever the fuck you want about me, but I will kick your ass if you say anything about my horse." I said.

He laughed, and I dismounted, nearly hitting him the in the head. Dollar shook his head and snorted, seemingly laughing at this idiot.

"You laugh, you are a son of a bitch who has no fucking manners or guts." I said. "If you had any you would have hit me by now."

He reared back to hit me, I stepped in front of Dollar. The boy hit Dollar in the flank and Dollar cow-kicked him in the stomach. The boy fell to the ground, gasping. I smiled and bent down to kneel next to him.

"My horse doesn't like to be hit, he hits back. And so do I." I said.

I stood and pulled my helmet off. My ponytail, that I had managed to stuff in my helmet, came to rest on my shoulders. I heard someone laugh, I turned to look around. A small crowd had gathered around us. The girl that was laughing was the one that I had seen that the creepy old house.

"Serves him right." She said.

I walked away from him with Dollar by my side, I pushed my way through the crowd. Once through the crowd, I stroked Dollar's neck.

"Hey, that was cool." A voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw the laughing girl.

"I guess, Dollar just doesn't like to be hit. I'm Meredith by the way." I said.

"Raven, he's so pretty." Raven said.

"Thanks, he's may baby." I said.

"The kid on the ground, he's Trevor." Raven said.

"Oh, so know I knew what to call the bastard." I mused aloud.

"Yeah." Raven laughed.

"Well, I'm going to finish my ride, I'll catch you later." I said.

"Alright." Raven said.

I mounted and cantered out of town, soon a was trotting by the strange house. As I passed, I looked up and saw Raven enter. She waved to me and I waved back. I looked to the sky and decided to turn back. Dollar was sweating pretty good and I allowed him to walk home.

By the time, we reached home it was almost dark. I untacked and hosed him down. I put him in his pasture and watched as he bucked and galloped around the pasture. I walked back into the barn and grabbed my mucking gear, which consisted of my wheelbarrow, metal rake, pitchfork, and shovel. I started by taking my pitchfork and getting up the poop. Then I shoveled the used hay out of the stall. I then raked the stall floor, making sure that I got up anything that and everything from that days bedding. I sighed as I scooped Dollar's feed into a bucket and dumped it in his bucket in his stall. I walked back out to his pasture and caught him and bring him in. I would let him out before I went to school. I flipped one the small light in the aisle and then flipped off all the other lights. I closed and locked the barn door as I left. I got in the shower and ate before going to bed. Only to be woken up a few minutes later by my phone. I press the 'ignore' button and turned my phone off. I was sure that if it was important that they would call back and leave me a voice mail.

:)

So how was it? I rely on my fans to tell me how my chaps are. So I love feed back, comment. Thanks to everyone who left ideas. Keep leavin' 'em!!! Peace out.


	9. Alexander?

**I nearly fell out of my bed as I reached for my alarm clock. Finally realizing that I was not on the right side of the bed, I rolled over. I slammed my hand down on the annoying little machine. The annoying buzz stopped and I went back to sleep. I knew that I should have been at school but I just didn't feel well. My head was my hurting and my left leg had a dull ache to it. I sighed and got up. My mom walked into my room.**

"**I thought you were at school." She said.**

"**I don't really feel that great, I'll go in later." I said.**

**She nodded and left. I stood up and walked over to my closet. I pulled out some sweats and headed to my bathroom. I got in the shower and got ready for another day. As I left the bathroom, my legs gave a painful twinge.**

"**Ow." I said.**

**I reached down and rubbed the spot on my leg. I felt a small knot and pulled up the leg of my pants to see it. It was small and not discolored so I didn't worried about it. I walked into my room and fell back onto my bed. I finally rolled over and turned on my iPod. I just couldn't bring myself to get out of bed. I knew that I should have but something told me to stay still. To let everything to pass by me, let the world pass in a dazed blur. I must have lay there for a few minutes because my alarm went off again. I turned it off this time, and got out of bed. I changed into some jeans and a t-shirt then headed out to the barn. The cool afternoon air brought goose bumps to my arms. I threw the barn doors open and Dollar greeted me with an annoyed whinny.**

"**Alright. I'm coming." I said.**

**I didn't feel like riding so I just turned him loose in the pasture. I stood there for a moment before heading back into the barn. I mucked out Dollar's stall and changed the bedding and went into the loft. I had made the loft into my own personal hide out. I crawled through my tunnel but stopped short. I lay there with my head stuck out. I felt calm here, I didn't want to move but I had to. I slid out and plopped down in the beanbag that I had brought up. I just sat there, I listened to the birds and Dollar snorting in the field. I jumped when I heard a loud thud below. I stood and walked over to my small window. I saw the boy that Dollar kicked, Trevor. I growled and hurried through my tunnel. I landed with a thud and Trevor wheeled around.**

"**Hey, bitch." He said.**

"**What do you want?" I asked walking away from him.**

**I picked up a feed bucket and headed into the feed room. I sat the bucket down and closed and lock the door behind me. Trevor laughed.**

"**Do you think that a lock will keep me out?" He asked.**

"**No, but I know that I can." I said.**

**I walked over to the tack room and grabbed my saddle, bridle, breastcollar, saddle pad, and helmet. I sat them down on a saddle stand that was connected to the wall. I turned back to Trevor.**

"**If you would kindly leave, I'm sure the police would love to hear how you are trespassing." I said.**

**Trevor laughed but left the barn anyway. I followed him out and made sure that he was gone before going back into the house and changing into my practice breeches. I grabbed my boots on my way out and sat down one that porch to pull them on. I heard Dollar scream. I ran to the pasture and found Trevor and his goons running Dollar. I ran out into the field and grabbed his halter and quieted him.**

"**Easy, my baby. Sh, they can't hurt you." I whispered.**

**I could still see the whites of his eyes but he had at least quit running. He snorted and pranced around me.**

"**Look, she's a horse whisper!" Trevor said.**

**He started to laugh and point. I was seeing red I was so mad. No one messed with my horse and got away with it.**

"**I would leave if I was smart." I said, through gritted teeth.**

"**Yeah sure, what ever horse girl." he said.**

**I clipped a lead onto Dollar's faded green halter and led him into the barn. Trevor and his group followed me.**

"**He is very pretty." one of them said.**

**He reached out and tried to pat Dollar's nose but Dollar snapped at him. I ran a brush over his smooth coat. I quickly tacked and headed out to my makeshift arena. I warmed Dollar up and started to go over a few jumps. Nothing over 2 foot, Trevor stood at the fence laughing at me. I ignored him.**

"**Ha that horse can't even jump a log!" Trevor said.**

**I lost it. Dollar reared again and I turned him to the fence.**

"**HA!" I shouted.**

**Dollar went off like a bullet and gathered himself for the jump over the fence. Trevor and his friends quickly scrambled out of the way.**

"**I would get off this land before you are taken to the city jail." I shouted.**

**About the time I said this a police cruiser pulled up. Trevor dashed into my barn thinking that he could get out through the back. To his misfortune there was not way out of the back.**

"**They are in the barn officer." I said.**

**I saw Raven sitting in the passenger seat of the police cruiser. I walked Dollar over to her. She smiled up at me.**

"**Thank you." I said.**

"**I didn't call him Alexander did." she said.**

**:P**

**Here it is! Finally, keep the ideas coming. Have to give credit to midnightAlixe13 for this chapter. I did modify it a bit to fit. And the chapter before is credited o GothGirl13. Thanks for you ideas guys! Meredith will soon be meeting Alexander. :O**


	10. Over The River And Through The Woods

Ok, I will try to update on a better basis but I try. Really I do. I know that I should be updating like every weekend but I can't. I am working on a series on Youtube, an some other stories on . So give me a little slack. I am gong to try to get into a pattern but no promises though. But on a happier note, its almost summer so that means even more of a chance that I will be able to update. So on with the story.

:P

"Alexander?" I asked.

"Yeah he's my boyfriend." she said.

"Oh, well will you tell him I said thank you?"

"Sure."

She smiled up at me and started to say something but the officer cut her off.

"Miss, are these the people who were bothering you?" he asked.

I turned and saw Trevor and two others.

"Yes, but there were more." I said.

"How many?"

"Only four of them." I said.

"I will make sure that they will not bother you again. Trevor get in the car." the officer said.

I smiled and got out of the way. Trevor gave me an evil look as he stepped into the car. I waved to Raven as the car pulled away. I turned and went back to my arena.

I finished my ride and put Dollar away. I left the barn and went into the house. I checked my email and got on Myspace. I found nothing of interest on anything. Soon I was spinning around in the black leather chair that sat I front of my desk.

"Ok, I've got to remember to never do that again." I said as I came to a stop.

My head swam and I did a face plant into my carpet. I staid this way for a few moments letting my head clear before moving to my closet. I found a pair of jeans and a blue short sleeve shirt. I changed and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I took the stairs three at a time. I shouted to my mom as I exited through the kitchen door.

"Going to explore and maybe gonna get a bit to eat. Be back later."

"Ok, be careful." my mom shouted back.

I walked down the street at what some people would call a brisk pace but it was normal for me. I was lost in my thoughts as I wondered towards the main street. I rolled my eyes at the soccer jocks trying to get my attention. I knew that I was not a great beauty but I laughed when one of them shouted at me.

"Hey sexy wanna come have a good time?"

"Thanks but I've seen bigger two years olds." I shouted back.

The boys around him sniggered and I walked into a little shop. From the looks of the place it was a burger joint. I sat down at one of the tables and ordered a coke. I sipped on the coke and watched the world go by. There were many nice sport cars but I didn't like any of them. I looked over at the door as a black haired girl walked in with another girl. I recognized the black haired girl as Raven, I waved her over. She smiled and sat down across from me the other girl sat next to her.

"Meredith this is Becky." Raven said.

"Hi, Becky. Fancy seeing you here." I said.

"Yeah, its such a big town." Raven replied sarcastically.

"I never did get to thank you properly for earlier. I'm glad you came. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." I said with a smile.

Becky looked scared but quickly smiled when she saw that I was only kidding.

"So what brings you out of the house on the hill?" I asked.

"Well, for one its daytime and for two my parents." Raven replied.

I laughed and looked up at the door. Trevor walked in… alone. I smiled evilly when I saw this. He didn't seen me yet but I knew that he would.

"Hey what the hell is he doing out of jail?" I said rather loudly.

Trevor looked around finally spotting me at the small table.

"Well since Raven here called the damn cops I'm grounded for the next three months and on top of that I have to apologize to you." Trevor said.

He eyed me evilly and I smiled sweetly.

"Oh now Trevor, you should be glad that she called the cops." I said sweetly.

Raven hid her giggles behind her hands and Becky was suppressing a smile.

"Why would that be?" Trevor asked.

"Because I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." I said.

Raven went livid as did Becky. I cast a dark eye at Trevor who suddenly went pale. I smiled dementedly.

"The last person who crossed me well… that's a body that will never be found." I said.

Trevor turned suddenly and dashed out of the shop. I broke down into laughter. Raven just looked at me..

"That was harsh." she said.

"Not really… its good acting." I said.

"So you really weren't going to hurt him?" Becky asked.

"Hurt him, not too badly." I said. "it's a lesson everyone has to learn. You hurt my horses and I take it personally. I will make your life a living hell until the day you die."

"So what did happen to the last person who crossed you?" Raven asked.

"They vanished for about two days then ended up in to hospital." I said.

"Really?" Becky asked.

"Yep, some of my friends took care of him for me." I said as I finished off the last of my coke.

"You're joking." Becky said.

"No, they tried to kill my horses and they ended up in prison for it." I said.

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well at the time the stable hand was in the loft throwing down hay and the lawyer made it look like he was trying to kill the stable hand." I replied. "But moving on."

"Yes, why did you move here?" Raven asked. "Its so boring."

"I didn't have a choice.' I said. "My dad is in Africa for the next six months and I had to come stay with my mom."

"Why is he in Africa?" Becky asked.

"He's a photographer for some big hotshot mag in the States and they sent him there." I replied.

"Oh." she said.

We talked for a while then decided to walk with Becky home. By the time we made it back over the railroad tracks it was almost dark.

"Well I'll talk to you Monday at school." Raven said.

"If I may be so bold… where are you going?" I asked.

"To see Alexander." she replied.

"Oh… well I don't want to be rude but can I come? I'll understand if you don't want me to." I said.

"Um… I guess so." she replied.

I smiled up at her and we walked quickly to the creepy house on the hill.

Raven knocked on the door and it was answered by some creepy old guy. I followed Raven in and we talked lightly as we waited for Alexander to come down.

:P

Cliffhanger!!!!!! Don't kill me! I will have a new one up after new year, I'm going on a church trip and I'm leaving on Mon and I won't be able to update for a week. So that will give me time to update everything else! One other thing, HAPPY NEW YEAR! So peace out. Oh and keep the ideas coming. Oh and I will NOT update until I get some reviews on Risky Business. Bye (runs away very quickly and hides.)


	11. Meeting :

Guys,

I NEED your support. As you know I fox hunt, and our First Flight Master has cancer. (she is going to die :( ) When this happens, I will not be able to update. I have a feeling that she will die this year. I do not know all the details, something about me being to young. She has been like a mentor to me, she is my friend. I know that this is going to be hard, this is why I am asking r for your support. She is a great person. Guys, give me a couple of months to get it together. Comment and support :), when she does die I will tell so. When I finish this chapter it will go under here. This note will stay.

Thanks,

DollarJumper


	12. Ashley

_**Ok, I'll update, but only because you asked. **__**J It's gonna be a short chap… maybe. Lol, ok so in this chapter Meredith and Alexander meet. It will be an interesting meeting, I promise.**_

_**J**_

_**I admired the old house while we waited. I had turned my back to the door to examine a particularly interesting piece when someone spoke.**_

"_**Raven, who is this?" a voice asked.**_

_**I turned and saw a seventeen year old boy standing in the door. He looked like any other teenage boy, tall and lanky. He wore pretty much the same clothes as Raven, only larger. (Well not duh, DollarJumper. Sorry Muse talking, lol) I looked at Raven, hoping she would speak first. She didn't.**_

"_**I'm Meredith, I wanted to thank you for send the cops after Trevor." I said.**_

"_**You are most welcome. Its time someone put him in his place." Alexander said.**_

"_**You think that's something you should have heard what she said to him at the café." Raven suddenly said.**_

"_**What did she say?" he asked.**_

_**Raven was silent, the tense in the room was thick but that was to be expected. I had just meet Alexander and I did not want to send him running for the hills.**_

"_**She told him that she was running out of places to hide the bodies of people who made her mad. I think you really scared him." Raven said.**_

"_**He won't be bothering me anytime soon." I said.**_

"_**No, I don't think he will." Raven said.**_

"_**It was really nice to meet you, Alexander, but I have to get home. My mom will have my head if I'm not home soon. Anyway I have to be up early tomorrow." I lied smoothly.**_

"_**I'll give you a ride." Alexander offered.**_

"_**No, I don't want to inconvince you." I said.**_

"_**It's no trouble at all." Alexander said.**_

"_**I'm sure that I'll be ok. I don't live far." I said, hoping to escape without to much trouble.**_

"_**I have to drop Raven off anyway." he said.**_

"_**Well, ok I guess." I said.**_

_**I followed him out to a black Mercedes. Raven slid into the front seat next to Alexander who took the driver seat. I slid into the back seat, I stared out the window as Raven and Alexander shared a private moment. The car started and off we want. I sat quietly in the back listening to Raven and Alexander talk. I added the correct response, so that it seemed like I was listening.**_

_**As the car stopped in front of Raven's house, I got out followed by Raven.**_

"_**Where do you live?" Alexander asked.**_

"_**Only around the around the corner, I can walk from here." I said.**_

"_**Ok, well I'll see you at school on Monday." Raven said.**_

"_**Ok, thanks…" I turned to Alexander but he was gone. "See you Monday Raven." I said as she walked up the stairs.**_

_**She waved before entering the house. I turned and started down the road. Pulling my jacket closer, I didn't pay much attention to the creepy shadows, I just walked. Suddenly something flew close to my head, I ducked and looked around. Seeing nothing, I continued to walk. A high note flew through the air and hurt my ears. I never knew why but I had always had sensitive ears, doctors couldn't explain why. I looked around again and saw a small bat. I pulled my hood over my head and sped up. I now went down the street at a brisk walk, not wanting to get close to the bat again.**_

"_**Meredith!" a voice suddenly whispered.**_

"_**Who's there!" I shouted.**_

_**I whipped around and saw no one, I started to jog.**_

"_**Meredith!" it said again.**_

"_**Trevor stop!" I shouted.**_

"_**I'm not Trevor." the voice said.**_

_**I sprinted down the street and headed towards home as fast as my legs would carry me. Suddenly there was a figure in front of me. I stopped short and waited, the person didn't move. I saw a flash of white before he started to me.**_

"_**What do you want?" I asked.**_

"_**You." he said.**_

_**I backed away and nearly fell but caught myself and took off running. I heard the person laugh before I was grabbed.**_

"_**HELP!" I screamed.**_

"_**No one can save you know, little girl." the person said slowly.**_

_**He ran his nose along my neck, I tried to pull away only to have him pull me closer. I elbowed him in the ribs causing him to momentarily loose his hold. I took that moment to run. I turned a corner and stopped, I glanced around the corner and didn't see anything.**_

"_**Why are you running?" a voice asked.**_

_**I whipped around and saw the figure standing there.**_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_**I am Ashley." he said.**_

"_**Well Ashley, what do you want with me?" I demanded.**_

"_**I want you." he said with a grin.**_

_**He smiled and I ran passed him.**_

"_**You can run but you can't hide." he shouted.**_

_**I sprinted the rest of the way to my house. I slammed the door, before starting to my room.**_

"_**Where have you been?" my mother shouted at me.**_

"_**Being followed." I shouted back.**_

_**I didn't hear my mom answer because I slammed my door. I suddenly crumbled to the floor. I looked at my window and saw a beady eyed bat looking in. I went to close my shade but then realized that if he really wanted me then I could do nothing to stop him. I gathered my courage and went to my closet. I hoped that I could at least take a shower without having someone watch me. I grabbed some old sweatpants and a tank top. I did not glance out the window as I passed, instead I looked at my destination. As I entered the bathroom, I glanced out the window and saw no one. I let out a sigh and took my shower. I went back into my room and found…**_

_**:p**_

_**Cliffy… don't kill me. I have to build up to the next chapter. All I'm gonna say is that Meredith won't be going to school on Monday. I can't wait to find out what happens.**_


End file.
